1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to a system and a method for managing resources in a communication system so as to share a plurality of frequency resources in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services having various quality of services (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. In the communication system, research for providing large-capacity services having various QoS using limited resources, for example, frequency resources has been actively conducted. In particular, due to a development of radio communication technologies and an introduction of wireless communication services, there is a need to more efficiently use limited frequency resources.
As a method for increasing use efficiency of limited frequency resources in the communication system, there are provided methods for maximizing spectral efficiency by optimizing performance of a communication system, for example, multiple access, encoding, modulation, information compression, or the like, and minimizing interference with another type of communication system. In addition, there is provided a frequency sharing method for increasing use efficiency of frequency resources by using an available frequency band among frequency bands that are being used in advance such as a TV band.
Here, the frequency sharing in the available frequency bands among the frequency bands that are being used in advance such as a TV band as described above needs to use a frequency band without providing interference to a primary incumbent having preemptive permission for the TV band. Therefore, it is important to detect the available frequency bands by confirming whether the frequency band of the primary incumbent in the TV band is used. In addition, when there are a plurality of different systems for using the available frequency bands detected in the TV band, there is a problem of coexistence for using the available frequency bands due to a communication type among the plurality of different systems, for example, wireless access schemes, or the like.
In other words, in the current communication system, when there are a plurality of different systems using the available frequency bands detected in the TV band as described above, there is no resource managing method for coexisting the plurality of different systems to efficiently use the detected available frequency bands, in particular, there is no method for coexisting different communication types of systems to efficiently use the available frequency bands so as to efficiently use frequency resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a resource managing method for detecting the available frequency bands among the frequency bands that are being used in advance such as the TV band in the communication system and then, coexisting the plurality of different systems, for example, different communication types of systems so as to efficiently use the detected available frequency bands.